Inner Thoughts
by Lizzybug5
Summary: Evan and Cappie's seperate POV aboout tonight's mid season finale. My take on what they're thinking. One parter. Fin. First fic attempt in years.


Author's Note: One parter. First Greek fic. First fic in general in years. Let's hope it's ummm ok. :)

**_Evan's POV_**

I sit on the curb outside the Kappa Tau house. If only I had my car, I'd go on a long drive from here. I sigh frustrated. Without my trust fund, who am I? Certainly being poor means my house doesn't respect me. The Chambers name isn't the same without the money and shots and glory to go with it. I question why I gave my trust fund up for the billionth time, and then think about what Casey said. Casey. Her. She told me she was proud. She told me I was brave, but instead she is with Cappie. Him. And I'm alone on sitting on a curb like the loser I am. I don't even have a car, not even a shitty one. I'm pathetic.

I could go back to my house and hear the laughter of everyone rejoicing over the prank we played on the KT's. The guys would give me a slap on the back for the way I betrayed Cappie, for the way we got the others in trouble, but I don't really want to hear that. If I were to home and be congratulated, I may throw up. I would run to my bathroom and hurl and hurl and hurl, and still it wouldn't be enough.

I just can't stop thinking about the way Cappie looked at me. He was disgusted and hurt, and we were just starting to be friends again. That all changed when he got with her, when she chose him. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't kept it from me for a week, or if he hadn't have told me they got together on Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving. That's the day I offered myself to Casey, and she turned me down. That's day he offered himself to her, and she accepted.

Before I ran into them in the quad, I thought I would be ok with it. I would force myself to accept it, and then I saw them giggling and happy from across the quad. It made my stomach churn, and I wanted to puke. I'm Evan Chambers though, and that wouldn't have been ok. Plus we're friends now, all of us. We're like Harry Potter and Ron and Hermoine except Harry Potter is the only significant character to Cappie. He doesn't even know the other two's name. After what I did tonight, I'm probably Drake Malfoy

I don't know if Cappie will ever forgive me, and I don't know if I care. As I sit here I think how great it was to be friends with him again, and then I have flashbacks from freshman year, and i know I can't. I can't be friends with him while he fucks her. Not after I offered myself to her, after I, too, have fucked her. Not after, I still want to fuck her and hold her and love her.

I put my backpack down to make sure I have that English paper I wrote on Animal Farm. I look the folders in my bag and realize I left my English folder sitting on my desk. I had forgotten to put it in my backpack after I grabbed my paper from the printer.

I glance at my watch: 7 minutes to class. Crap.

I zip my backpack back up, sling it over my shoulder, and race back into my building. I'll be a couple minutes late for class, but it should be ok.

I shove my key into the lock and open the door. I am not prepared for what I am about to see. SItting on top of Cappie is Casey's naked form. Her tits are so beautiful and round. Her back so perfectly arched, and then she sees me and rushes to grab the sheets.

God what I wouldn't give for her to be sitting on top of me, screaming in pleasure for me. Instead she is with my roommate and best friend, and I am beginning to resent him, and it kills me.

I blink at the memory. It was a long time ago, and I thought it was behind us. I guess not.

I stand up and dust my pants off and start walking. I don't know exactly where I'm going. I look up and realize my feet have taken me to the ZBZ house, and I realize I'm not there for Casey. I'm there to see Rebecca. She is like me, from the same background as me, and she will comfort me. I will bury my sorrows in the hollow between her breasts.

For tonight, I will be ok.

**_Cappie's POV_**

It's the going away party. What started out as a bitter sweet bon voyage party for Heath has grown sad, and it's my fault. I trusted Evan. I thought we were friends. Man am I gullible dumbass.

I finish the swig of beer in my solo cup and head outside to the keg to refill. Maybe each cup of beer will lessen my guilt. As I start to chug this cup, I remember Casey is coming over. Casey. My Casey. I don't want to get too drunk in case it would start a fight. I really just want to confide in her and then start to heal.

Two hours later Casey and I are laying in bed. I gently stroke her arm and weave my hands in and out of her hair. God is she beautiful.

"I lost four of my best friends today, Case," I say sadly, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

I then follow with some comment about the Gamma Psi house burning down. Then silence. We stay like that for minutes or hours. Time isn't an issue and it doesn't seem to flow normally.

Once again, I break the slience. "Casey, I really thought Evan and I were good friends again. I really wanted this to work. I feel like such an idiot."

She looks at me and sits up so she can lean over to give me a peck on the lips. She offers a half smile, and then speaks.

"Cap, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. What happens sucks, but Evan made some bad decisions. For whatever warped reason, he did what he did. It's not you."

She reaches under the covers, and squeezes my hand.

"I choose you, Cap," she reminds me and then settles back down, resting her head on my shoulder. "I really wanted things to work out for the three of us. I really thought we were older, wiser. I guess all of but one were," she continues.

SIlence again, and then I hear heavy breathing. She must be asleep. I kiss her on her forehead and close my eyes,

My mind is wide awake, and I know sleep will not be coming to me anytime soon. All I can wonder is will everything really be ok? I run my hands through her hair one more time. I hope so. I really hope so.

~FIN


End file.
